Who assaulted Hermione??
by the muggle writer
Summary: OK, this is weird, but don't flame me. Please. Just, don't jump to conclusions.
1. Default Chapter

Mystery at Hogwarts, Hermione p1

Mystery at Hogwarts, Hermione p1

A/n: Yeah, Ok, I've been ages putting up another fic, not that you guys would have noticed, but I hope this is gonna be a good one. Basically, it's a make it up as you go along jobby, so I apologise for everything wrong in advance!!!!!

"Hermione?" Harry began. It was 3am, and she was still sat in Gryffindor common room, alone before he had appeared, apart from piles of books, parchment and quills.

"Mmm…" she replied, not looking up.

"Hermione, we have exams tomorrow, or, looking at the time, today , so why are you still up? Get some sleep!"

"I will. Later."

"Herm?" he continued, closer this time.

"What!" Looking up, she saw his face, almost touching hers. Those eyes…

"Harry?" she whispered, before dissolving into his kiss. Then it hit her, and she pulled away.

"No, Harry! You're with Cho, and what about Viktor?"

"Stuff them, it's you I want." And he kissed her again.

"No means no Harry. What do you think you're doing?"

"What I've wanted to do for the past four years." He leaned in to kiss her yet again, but she backed away and pushed him. Grabbing her essay, Hermione walked towards the staircase leading to her dormitory.

"Hermione, playing hard to get won't work. I know you want me as much as I want you."

"Harry, leave it. I love Viktor, not you. You're really scaring me. Please, go back to bed." Her voice shook, and her eyes were showing her fear. A tear fell down her cheek.

"Don't cry my darling! I can make you so happy!" Harry said, wiping her tears away, letting one hand rest gently on her hip.

"Don't touch me." she said shakily, moving his hand, which automatically enclosed around her own. His grip was strong, and she struggled to break free.

"I wouldn't make a sound if I were you." he threatened, stroking her face. She froze with fear as he unbuttoned her pyjama top…

* * *

"Hermione! Wake up!" Ginny called, as she shook her friend's sleeping form.

'It was all a dream!' Hermione realised with delight, before opening her eyes. But what she saw filled her with fear and dread. It was the ceiling of the common room. Her essay was on the floor slightly to her right, and her face and hair were damp from her tears.

"Are you OK?" Ginny asked, evidently worried at her friend's expression. Hermione sat up.

"I need a shower." she declared, her face white. The empty common room was worrying her.

"It's 6am Hermione! I think you need to go back upstairs…"

"I'm going for a shower." she replied stubbornly, and left the room, leaving Ginny staring at the empty space she had occupied.

* * *

"Ron, there's something wrong with Hermione." Ginny hissed over breakfast.

"What kind of wrong?" he asked, stuffing a sausage in his mouth.

"She's been acting really weird. She's really quiet."

"What do you want me to do about it? It'll be girl stuff. You're the girl!" he replied, helping himself to another fried egg. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It's always 'girl stuff' according to you. Don't you even care?"

"Have you ever thought you might be imagining it?"

"Do you see her now?"

"Nope."

"She's having her third shower this morning."

"You're overreacting. Maybe she just has really smelly feet?"

"Oh for god's sake…" Ginny mumbled, as she walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"As usual, the quills have been made with an Anti-cheating charm, so I wouldn't risk it if you know what's good for you. Now, who are we missing?"

"Malfoy's still in the hospital wing after the Quidditch match, professor." said Pansy Parkinson.

"Ah, yes. And the other?"

"Hermione Granger, professor."

"Thank you Longbottom. Why is Miss Granger not present today?"

"Oh, umm, Ginny said she was feeling a bit iffy, professor. I think she's in bed." Ron said.

"I hope she's OK." hissed Harry. "I wonder what's wrong?"

"Potter, no talking now. And tell Miss Granger to get herself to the hospital wing when you next see her. If she's ill enough to miss my exam, she can get herself sorted out!"

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Hermione thought, for the millionth time that day. Her memory was fuzzy, as if she had been drunk. She didn't want to recall the facts. The water helped to clear her head, but one thing kept going round her mind, 'Did Harry rape me?' It was all so unclear. All she knew was she didn't want the events of last night to be repeated. But how to avoid the situation? She'd already decided to keep it to herself. It would be too much hassle to bring it up. And she was scared…

* * *

"Herm, you've got another love letter!" called Parvati as she brushed her hair by the window, which had a small owl sat on the ledge. Lavender let it in.

The handwriting was familiar, but not what Hermione wanted. She tore open the envelope, to read:

My dearest Hermione,

I am missing you grately. Pleese come over and visit again the next hollydays.

I am playing for Vratsa Vultures, the best teem in the leeg, and am errning meny Galleons.

Maybe I will come see you!

Love always

Viktor

xxx

As she read, Parvati and Lavender whined about the exams they'd had, and complained that Hermione had missed them.

"Hermione?" Parvati called. She'd put the letter down, and suddenly burst into tears.

"He didn't finish you did he?" Lavender asked, but she had gone from the room.

Silently, they picked the letter up, and read it. Confused, as it seemed normal, they got back to their hair and makeup.

* * *

Ginny lay in bed, her eyes closed, but not asleep. How could she be? There was something really wrong, and she thought she knew what it was. It wasn't like Hermione though. And after talking to Parvati and Lavender, she was almost certain that it was true. But she had to confront her. Or talk to Harry. Any excuse! It was so obvious that Ginny wanted Harry, but how could she, it wasn't like he was available, worse luck! Anyway, Hermione… What could she do about it? Hermione was in trouble though, and it felt her duty to help her out, whatever that meant. And she would help her keep it quiet, if that was what she wanted, which was the impression she got, after not telling anyone so far. What a scandal!

* * *

It was a hot night, but yet Hermione was still wrapped in her thick pyjamas, and dressing gown, and sat on the end of the bed with her legs up by her chest. She used to sit like that when she was in trouble at home, and scared of what her Mum was going to do. Now she was just scared, and she wasn't sure what of. The drapes around her bed were still open, to make sure the others could protect her, but they were asleep, as it had already gone 1am.

She heard footsteps coming up their stairs, and froze. What if it was Harry? They were coming closer. Tap, tap, tap, tap. Hermione got up, and walked to the opposite end of the room to the door. Still they came closer, but it was evident that the person making the noise was trying not to. The footsteps slowed as they approached the door, then stopped. Hermione's heart pounded in the silence, and after a few seconds it was apparent that she had imagined it, so she walked towards her bed, still shaking, but calming down slightly. _Creak_. The door began to open, carefully, so as not to wake anyone. She shot up, and suppressed a scream, before grabbing her wand.

"_Lumos!"_ she whispered, and the thin beam of light reflected from a pair of green eyes. But they weren't Harry's.

"Ginny?" she tried to speak, but it came out in a hoarse whisper.

"Yes? Oh, Herm, I'm so worried about you!" she answered to Hermione's questioning stare.

With that Hermione broke down in tears, loud sobs making the sleeping occupants of the room stir, but yet she carried on. Ginny crossed the room, and put her arm round her friend, still not entirely sure what was wrong. Still she cried, her shoulders shaking, and her face buried in Ginny's hair.

"What is wrong Hermione? Look, if it's this bad you need to tell someone!"

"I can't." she said between sniffs. "I just can't."

"You can if you let yourself! "What is it holding you back! No problem is going to solve itself if you won't let it!"

Hermione giggled, and Ginny was surprised by her sudden mood change.

"What?" she asked, worried even more.

"Are you going to be a psychologist?" she asked.

"No, I don't even know what it means!"

"Well you should be, you sound just like one!" but then her face fell as she realised what was really happening. "I can't tell you." she whispered.

"I'm a girl too Hermione. I know we've never talked about anything like this before, but I really think you should give me a go. I won't push it though if you want to keep it to yourself. Just know I'll be there."

"Thanks. Just, thanks. I would tell you Ginny, I just don't think I can. But you'll be the first to know anything else. I promise." And with that, Ginny kissed her cheek, and left her to go to sleep.

Yeah, Ok, I've been ages putting up another fic, not that you guys would have noticed, but I hope this is 

1* * *


	2. Harry? Or was it?

Hermione awoke with a start

Harry?

Hermione awoke with a start. She was crying, and gasping for breath. But this time it had been all a dream. A dream. A figment of her imagination, but sparked by her thoughts. Her fears. Harry.

She still hadn't seen him since that night, but the slightest thought of him would bring her out in tears. It was horrible to think that someone she knew so well could do something so awful, so inhuman. Which was why she had led herself to believe it wasn't Harry. She lived in a world of magic, a world where everything seemed impossible, where the impossible frequently came true. So how likely was it that Harry had been the one to… she couldn't even think it… do that to her? Not very. Harry had many enemies, all of whom knew of her connections with him, and so it only seemed right that they would pull a trick like this, however disgustingly atrocious, to get him out of the way. Who wouldn't believe what Hermione, the angel, would say?

Which was why she had decided to tell Ginny the truth. And, well, together, they would get the creep that was guilty locked away forever, and prove to the world that Harry was innocent. Because he was. She had to keep telling herself that. Like, she'd spent the past two days being scared stiff of the guy, but now she had to face him. So that was why she was dressing for breakfast. So what if it was… 5-30am! Ok, maybe later!

She picked up a book and began to read about the reason Hogwarts was called Hogwarts, for the sixth time in the past two days.

* * *

Neville drew the drapes around Harry's bed, and threw a pillow at his face, but missed, so instead, Ron yelled, "Harry! Breakfast!"

He murmured in reply, something along the lines of, "What time's it?"

"It's seven, and we're supposed to be down there, so get dressed!" Ron laughed. "It's the third time this week you've slept in, what's up?"

"I don't know." he replied as he clambered out of bed, amid applause from the other four. After splashing cold water on his face and pulling on some black robes, the five of them ventured down to the Great Hall. A few people stared as they entered, as they were over fifteen minutes late, and they heard Draco Malfoy hiss something that had the Slytherins in hysterics. They took their places at the Gryffindor table, and Harry jumped when a voice next to him asked him if he wanted the Pumpkin Juice. When he turned round, Hermione was smiling at him.

"Where've you been? And what's been wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Girl stuff." she replied.

"What did I tell you?" Ron hissed to Ginny, who looked mad. She knew Hermione was lying. Even if Ginny's theory was right, Hermione had to get on with life. And she obviously knew it, why else would she be there?

Harry and Hermione continued to chat, talking about the exams she'd missed. She wouldn't listen to him tell her the questions, as she was planning on still doing them, but in her own time so as not to risk dropping behind.

"The hardest one of course was Potions, and Snape was not happy you were missing it! It was so hard! And McGonagall was worried about you, did she come and see you?"

"No, luckily!"

"Well anyway, she said she would, but we didn't believe her."

"Are you alright now though Hermione? I would hate to think you were going to be ill, as I really need help with Potions, I can't do it!" Neville said, trying to join in.

"Sure, I'll help you! Just, not in a test, alright!" Hermione said, and then they got on with the food.

* * *

The day went Ok for Hermione. Everyone was happy to see her back, apart from Malfoy of course, as when she took the Transfiguration test her mark doubled his, which had previously been top.

She sat in Gryffindor common room that night, trying to explain to Neville why Mango root must be diced, not sliced, when Ginny came up to her.

"Herm, can I talk to you, like, alone?" she said, looking at Neville, who was gazing at Hermione's sketches, obviously not taking any of it in. Hermione left him, and the girls went into Ginny's dorm, which was full of her roommate's artwork.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"You have to tell me what's going on."

"Ah." she said, and turned away.

"Herm, I'm not gonna let you go until you tell me what's up. The act you put on was good, but I could see through it, and I want to help."

"I want to tell you. But first, promise me that you'll listen to the whole story, before you do or say anything."

"I promise, but I think I already know the problem. And well, if I'm right, then although I haven't been through it myself, I know somebody that has."

"You do?"

"Yes, she's one of my friends that are in Ravenclaw."

"No, I mean you know what happened? About Harry?"

"Harry got you pregnant? Hermione, you're with Vik, and, oh my god, no!" Ginny sat down on the bed, and turned away, in shock that the guy she loved would do such a thing. Hermione giggled.

"No! I'm not pregnant! I don't think…" Her laughter didn't last long, as she realised the possibility. She could be. "No," she said, shaking it off, "but it's big." she said to Ginny's relieved face.

"But what's it got to do with Harry?"

"No questions, just listen. I was in the common room the other night, and I was assaulted." her voice shook. "I was raped." Ginny gasped. "By Harry. Or so I thought at the time. But it couldn't have been. It was someone disguised as Harry using Polyjuice potion, because Harry wouldn't do that. He just wouldn't."

"I believe you, it wasn't him. And, well, if you say it, then of course it's true. Oh my god Hermione, are you alright?" And with that Hermione dissolved into tears.

* * *

"I trust the deed has been done?" asked a commanding voice.

"I wouldn't back out now, of course it's done." replied a less powerful voice.

"You have been good to me."

"I'm in this for myself."

"Still, you have been much more faithful than I expected."

"You didn't think I could turn evil?"

"No."

* * *

McGonagall entered Gryffindor tower, her face showing no emotion. As she climbed through the portrait hole, she caught sight of the person she wanted to see, and, as usual she was helping another to learn.

"Hermione, may I have a word?"

"Of course." she replied, and looking over at Ginny, she beckoned for her to follow. The red-haired girl did just that.

"Alone, if that's possible?"

"No professor, I would prefer if Ginny joined us."

"If you must then Ginny. Come along!"

They made their way along various corridors and down a staircase or two, before stopping outside McGonagall's office. The door was open.

"Who's been in here?" the teacher asked furiously. As they walked inside they could see that papers, parchment, quills and ink had been thrown all over the desk. Ginny, who had never been inside this room before, didn't think anything of it, it just looked like a normal office to her, but Hermione gasped with shock. Professor McGonagall was also not expecting to see the mess, as her papers were always arranged neatly in piles.

"What happened?" asked Hermione stupidly.

"How should I know?" snapped McGonagall in return. "Now, I'm going to get Dumbledore. Girls, please return to Gryffindor tower."

"But…" Ginny began.

"Now! I'm not letting the vandals get away with this!" And they left.

* * *

News got round quickly that people had broken into McGonagall's office. Well, actually, things had broken into her office.

"I heard it was a troll! Apparently someone saw Quirrell the other day, and we all know he had a way with them!" Ron said to Harry during their Divination lesson the following afternoon.

"Ron, don't be stupid! Quirrell's dead!"

"Well, I was only saying! But personally I think it was Snape trying to find –"

"Class! I've never heard such a racket! It doesn't matter what broke into Hogwarts, all that matters is that you learn to read Tarot cards!" Professor Trelawney shouted, and automatically the gossip stopped.

"You'd have thought it was her from that outbreak." hissed Lavender to anyone listening.

* * *

Fred sat next to Ron, who muttered in disgust.

"Wotcha doin?" Fred asked, grinning.

"Tarot readings. Or trying to anyway."

"What's the prob?"

"I keep getting something along the lines of 'don't trust your friend', but I can't get any details."

"It's made up anyway!"

"Oh yeah. Well, it's still annoying. I've got to do an essay on what I find out, and them four words aren't going to fill two rolls of parchment!"

* * *

Hermione was sat in Professor Flitwick's office, with Ginny on her right, and her head of house opposite. They weren't using her office for security reasons.

"Are you going to tell me what's been up?" McGonagall began.

"Yes, but you have to promise to keep it down as much as possible. Please."

"Of course Hermione! Though it's been a long time since I followed instructions from a pupil!"

"Yes, well anyway. Umm…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I do, and I need to get it out. You can thank Ginny for making me come to you."

"Do you want a drink?"

"No, I just really need to tell you this. Professor, I was raped."

"Hermione? You must be joking! Not in Hogwarts!"

"Yes professor." Tears had started to form in her eyes, and as the first few fell from her face, Ginny squeezed her hand.

"By who?"

"Harry."

* * *

De de derrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!! Ok, process that should be going through your mind, she said she knew it wasn't him, so why was she accusing her friend of this??? Ok, yeah, I go too deep sometimes, but what the hell! I'll put up the next part soon if I get enough reviews wanting it!!!


	3. Guilty until provn innocent...

Guilty until proven innocent?

"Harry Potter? I seriously doubt that!"

Ginny looked at Hermione, who was crying. Why would she say such a thing? She had already said she didn't believe it was him, so why tell McGonagall it was? She would get Harry into trouble! It was obvious she hadn't thought this through.

"Why would I lie to you? It was Harry. In Gryffindor common room, with a pile of my work as a shield from intruders! I was never brilliant at cluedo, but I'm pretty sure I've got this one right!"

"Ok, Hermione, you're free to return to Gryffindor, and I won't mention this to anyone. Come back at seven tomorrow evening, with Ginny if you must, and we'll decide what is to be done. Until then, I advise you not to tell anyone else, and not to talk to Harry Potter. Goodnight. Oh, and Hermione? Bring tissues tomorrow."

And the girls left the small office, one crying, one confused.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"No."

"Tough."

"But…"

"Shut up. You are under my control. Don't fight it."

* * *

"Herm? What was that about?" Ginny asked her on their way back. She was not feeling well. The past few days had gone by in a blur, and there hadn't been much time for sleeping. This was obvious from looking at her face, which was pale with large dark circles under her eyes. Her hair hung in loose waves around it.

"Ginny, I had to do it."

"Hermione, do you realise what you just did? Harry is going to be in so much trouble!"

"Ginny, do you think it will matter if I had said it wasn't Harry? No. Because I'm expected to believe him as he's my friend. But if I show that there was doubt in my mind, that I had to really think about listening to him, then it will be more likely he's innocent. I'm going to say that I believe him later, but I can't do it now. We have to make this look real, so yes, you are going to back me up the whole way."

"I can't Hermione. Harry means so much to me, I can't do this to him. Never. Sorry."

And with that she walked off.

* * *

McGonagall went over the facts in her head as she walked up the winding staircase to Dumbledore's room. She was sure she was doing the right thing, but it was going to be hard, especially to convince Dumbledore. He always knew when she wasn't being herself. But what else could she do? She'd just have to hope she wasn't caught.

She got to the stone gargoyle, and whispered "Coconut ice." The door slid open, and she entered the office.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"I have some important news to tell you. I have not gained the permission of the owner of this information to come to you, though I am sure that the girl in question would be supportive of my decision."

"Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I know these things." he replied, looking away.

"So do you know the details?"

"No. But it must be serious. Miss Granger does not tend to get so worked up over small, trivial matters." he answered, still not meeting her gaze.

"Serious the matter is. She was subject to sexual assault, in the grounds. I don't know the details, but I know the consequences. Not only will she find this hard to deal with now, but when it comes out she will be very insecure. Her grades will slip, and she will become unable to communicate with the opposite sex if her trust has been completely destroyed, which I fear it may have, because of the person that was responsible for this. Harry Potter."

* * *

Harry felt a sharp pain all over his forehead. It was his scar. If the other boys in his room hadn't been asleep he probably would have cried out, but instead, he clutched his dressing gown and made his way downstairs. It was almost two in the morning.

There it was again. This time he couldn't prevent himself yelling in pain as he walked across the common room. There was a sharp intake of breath from the corner.

"Who's there?" a familiar voice asked him.

"It's me, Harry! Hermione, what are you doing up?"

"Studying," she said, standing up. "What about you?"

"My scar hurt."

"Oh."

"Hermione, what's up? You would normally go into a panic when my scar started hurting me. You don't even look like you care!"

"Of course I care, I'm just going to bed now. And get back to sleep, I'm sure you're only imagining it."

Harry watched her figure climb the stairs, and disappear from view, stunned that she would say such a thing. Of course he wasn't imagining it! It was as if she really didn't care about him any more. She hadn't been the same the past few days, since she had time off. Maybe it had gone to her head, the whole having time off thing. Like, it wasn't as if she'd ever had time off before, apart from when she had been in the hospital wing for various reasons.

Oh well.

* * *

"Harry Potter? I don't believe you."

"Dumbledore, that's what she said. Do you honestly think that she would try and get her best friend locked up? No. Which is why I suggest you do something about it!"

"What can I do?"

"You can get Hermione some counselling for a start, and well, I don't know about Harry."

"I'll contact St Mungo's for a counsellor, and I think it would be important that we both have a word with Miss Granger."

"My office. Seven tomorrow evening, she's going to be there."

"Of course. And so shall I."

Dumbledore reached for his desk drawer, and pulled out a sock, which he proceeded to knit.

"Sir?"

"Mmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Knitting socks."

"Oh, Ok. You dropped a stitch."

* * *

'I'm going to have to start a diary.' Hermione said to herself as she climbed the staircase up to her room, the room her and a few others shared. She was still wondering if she was doing the right thing by accusing Harry, but she'd made the decision. It was just worrying her about Ginny, it was never going to work if she let it out, and then Harry would be locked up in Azkaban, and she would be responsible. No, the person that started this was responsible. She just hadn't done anything to stop it.

* * *

The meeting the following night was well underway. Hermione was sat one side of the room, tissues in her hand and on her lap, and the two teachers were opposite her. The idea of counselling wasn't going down too well though.

"I just want him to suffer, I don't want fuss on me, I'm fine!"

"Hermione, would you like to prosecute straight away? Could you handle the trial?"

"Of course! Just make sure he goes. There's no way I'm going to find this easier, and maybe I'll have counselling afterwards, but it won't help me until he's locked away!"

"We'll do all we can Hermione," the Headmaster reassured her, "but won't promise anything. You have a good reputation in the wizarding world, I don't see there being too much of a problem. But the thing is, Harry does too, and so he may have favour."

"I know, I know. But surely my word counts?"

"Of course it does!"

* * *


End file.
